1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a blade mounting device, and more particularly to a blade mounting device for a ceiling fan.
2. Related Prior Art
Conventional blade mounting devices for a ceiling fan are shown in FIGS. 6 and 7. However, by such an arrangement, there are still some shortcomings in the conventional blade mounting devices.
There will be a more complete and sufficient illustration in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments, concerning the conventional blade mounting devices.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned disadvantages of the conventional blade mounting device.